In a radio communication system of late years, a base station having a communication area called femtocell (Femtocell), which is much smaller than conventional communication areas, has been suggested. A cell of a conventional mobile phone, that is the communication area of one base station is around one to a few km in radius, whereas the communication area of the femtocell is as narrow as for example, inside of a house or a small office, in size of around 10 m at most. Since the femtocell provides a service area in a pinpoint manner and allows for personal installment, it is expected that the femtocell will become popular in the years ahead.
Here, a conventional radio communication system having a macrocell and the femtocell will be described with reference to FIG. 38 and FIG. 39.
Each of the conventional radio communication systems illustrated in FIG. 38 and FIG. 39 includes femtocell base stations 90a and 90b having femtocells 9a and 9b as respective communication areas, a macrocell base station 20 having a macrocell 8 as the communication area including both of the femtocells, and a radio communication network 26 in conformity with “CDMA2000 1xEV-DO” and connected to the macrocell base station 20.
Each of the conventional radio communication systems illustrated in FIG. 38 and FIG. 39 further includes routers 23 and 22 respectively connected to the femtocell base stations 90a and 90b, a public network 92 connected to the routers, a gateway 24 connected to the public network 92 and the radio communication network 26, and a management server 91 connected to the gateway 24. The management server 91 has an OAM (Operation And Maintenance) function and manages, for example, information about the femtocells 9a and 9b and the femtocell base stations 90a and 90b. 
In addition, a radio communication terminal 30 is authorized to communicate with the femtocell base station 90a. Now, it is assumed that, while the femtocell base station 90a is in communication with the radio communication terminal 30, (1) the radio communication terminal 30 moves out of the femtocell 9a and (2) performs handoff to the macrocell base station 20. Although there is no terminal authorized to communicate within the femtocell 9a, (3) the femtocell base station 90a continues to transmit radio waves.
For example, there may be a case such that, even though a user of the radio communication terminal 30 is at work or at school and there is no user in the house where the femtocell base station 90a is installed, the femtocell base station 90a continuously transmits the radio waves. In such a condition, it is a waste of power for the femtocell base station 90a to continuously transmit the radio waves to the authorized radio communication terminal 30.
In order to address such a problem, Patent Document 1 suggests a radio communication method in which the base station suspends a transmission function when there is no communication for a predetermined period and, when the radio communication terminal transmits a transmission initiation request signal to the base station in order to make a phone call in the predetermined period, restarts the transmission function upon reception of the signal to enable a communication with the radio communication terminal, such that the base station reduces power consumption as long as stopping the transmission function.